wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggly Big Show
The Wiggly Big Show is a live, recorded in late 1998 but released 1999. Plot Un-shot segment: The Wiggles introduce themselves inside Wigglehouse as peforming a concert at the Sydney Entertainment Centre, however, not listing the venue nor the tour. Murray, Jeff, and Anthony explain that, during the overture, Officer Beaples' Dance, Beaples will blow a whistle, signalling it's "Big Red Car time". Greg announces that Captain Feathersword, the Waggetes are backstage preparing. Un-shot segment: Captain Feathersword explains what is going on around him. (Note: the "Wiggly big show" becomes more obvious that it is really "Toot Toot show" as a "Toot Toot show" poster is seen in background) *Song #1 Officer Beaples Dance (instrumental) Un-shot segment: Despite being at least ten thousand meters from the show, the whistle could be so loud that the Wiggles heard it. Backstage, Wags and Captain Feathersword are doing cartwheels. *Song #2 Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car Greg starts by trying to back up the car. However, like Toot Toot, it has broken down. They suggest a walk, and Murray gives a safety tip. *Song #3 Look Both Ways Anthony gets the Little Beaples, minituare versions of Officer Beaples, to move the traffic lights from the previous song out of the way. He asks the audience if they. *Song #4 Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Jeff, as always, has fallen asleep. Wake Up Jeff! He was dreaming that he was an animal and he was doing an animal dance just like this. *Song #5 The Animal Dance Un-shot segment: Captain Feathersword bumps into a wagon. The Wiggles ask the audience if they want to meet their friends (in alphabetical order) Captain Feathersword, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus and Wags the Dog. Anthony asks them to get their air violins ready. *Song #6 Silver Bells That Ring in the Night The Wiggles press Captain's buttons. The first button is the fast button. The second button is the slow button. But what is the third button? Greg is about to press it when Captain Feathersword protests, as it's a very "special button" only to be pushed occasionally. Greg then introduces the audience to Captain Feathersword (or probably the the other way around) and tells him to press it. When he presses it, cannons of confetti go off. He leaves the stage, replaced by Wags and Officer Beaples comes on stage, carrying a dance stick and hat. Un-shot segment: Jeff appears wearing a pirate outfit and says he is not going to fall asleep, because Captain Feathersword is going to do a pirate dance. Jeff tells the other Wiggles to get ready for Captain Feathersword. *Song #7 Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea Un-shot segment: Wags asks where the Wiggles are. Anthony asks if Captain Feathersword wants to quack like a duck and cock-a-doodle doo like a rooster. Greg wants to tell the audience that they can all quack, quack and cock-a-doodle doo together. *Song #8 Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship Anthony asks Greg how the next song goes. *Song #9 Bucket of Dew *Song #10 Dorothy, My Favorite Dinosaur Dorothy Does Another Dance For Everyone Called The Romp Bomp a Stomp *Song #11 Romp Bomp a Stomp Murray Wants Some Hot Potato,s *Song #12 Hot Potato *Song #13 Do the Wiggle Groove Henry Was Still Dancing (With His Arms) *Song #14 Move Your Arms Like Henry Captain Arrives For A Dance! *Song #15 Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! The Wiggles Do A Medly *Song #16 Wiggly Medley - The Wiggles Sing With Elvis Close. Murray Says Well, everyone, it's almost the end of the year. Christmas is coming. Hanukkah is coming. We got our Santa hats on. Let's sing some Christmas songs together. *Song #17 Wiggly Christmas Medley While the mascots leave the stage, Anthony explains to Murray about any luck with the mechanic. Murray says yes and he found the mechanic saying about he and others didn't put their seat-belts on when they were trying to start the Big Red Car. Anthony knows about the Wiggly mechanic so he and the others go inside the Big Red Car. Then Anthony tells Officer Beaples that he and the others ran the mechanic who said "You musn't had your seat-belts on stage" and that's why the car didn't work. After the Wiggles put their seat-belts on, Greg turns the motor on. The Big Red Car is working. The Wiggles sing ""Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" while Officer Beaples dances along. And then they wave goodbye to the audience. *Closing - Toot Toot, Chugga, Chugga Big Red Car Cover design the front cover shows the wiggles heads and dorothys on the bottom Wiggly Big Show Song List 1. Officer Beaples' Dance 2. Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car 3. Look Both Ways 4. Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do The Twist)? 5. Rock-A-Bye Your Bear 6. The Monkey Dance 7. Silver Bells That Ring in the Night 8. We're Dancing with Wags the Dog 9. Tap Wags 10. Our Boat Is Rocking on the Sea 11. Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship 12. Bucket of Dew 13. D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favorite Dinosaur) (deleted from video, but filmed and later featured on the TV show) 14. Romp Bomp a Stomp 15. Hot Potato 16. Do the Wiggle Groove 17. Move Your Arms Like Henry 18. Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! 19. Wiggly Medley 20. Wiggly Christmas Medley 21. Toot, Toot, Chugga, Chugga, Big Red Car (end credits) Wiggly Big Show Previews #Kipper Lyrick Studios Videos #Bob the Builder Intro #Barney Lyrick Studios Videos #Wiggles Lyrick Studios Videos Category:Wiggles videos Category:Oh, Wiggles Videos Category:ABC For Kids Category:Wiggly Topics